The Truth
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Sometimes we'd like to keep the truth bottled up inside. Kira Grey does that until on a certain day, Kyoya gets slapped by his own father. Does this prompt her to reveal her feelings for him? Rated for language and violence! Kyoya/OC


The Truth

_**Description: Kira Grey has had a huge crush on Kyoya Ootori but not just because he's a host. Will her feelings show when his father slaps him?**_

__Seventeen year old Kira Grey was showing her parents around the Ouran Host Club. Everything in the room was decked out and everyone wore their finest attire. The Ouran Fair was sort of like a prom but it didn't involve too much dancing and the parents weren't there to be chaperones. Kira couldn't wait to show her crush Kyoya Ootori her new pink dress. She knew he didn't care for much frippery but she knew he cared for her as a friend. The dress was a beautiful strapless pink number that hugged her curves gently and it made a few heads turn but she only focused on Kyoya.

As she walked, she heard a harsh sound like a hand coming in horrible contact with skin and she looked to see Kyoya staggering with his glasses on the ground. His father, Yoshio, had his hand aloft and he looked furious. Gasps of shock resonated from the people in the room and Kyoya stooped to pick up his glasses. Kira gathered the hem of her skirt and ran over to Kyoya, who stood putting his glasses back on. The glare in the room caused his eyes to become invisible.

"Is this how my son has been wasting his time?" Ootori-san spoke harshly, not even looking at Kyoya. "You are an embarrassment to the Ootori name." With that, he walked past Kyoya, who said nothing, and began on his way.

Anger welled up in Kira's chest and she shouted out to Ootori-san. "You bastard!" she screamed, causing everyone in the room to freeze in silence.

Yoshio Ootori stopped and looked back at her, apparently knocked off-guard by her outspokenness, but she didn't stop shouting at him.

"How could a parent hit their own child!?" she cried, glaring daggers at him. "You don't know anything of Kyoya! He works round-the-clock to make sure everyone enjoys themselves and yet you frown upon it! What kind of parent are you!? Parents are supposed to encourage kids to follow their dreams! As far as I'm concerned, YOU are an embarrassment to the Ootori name! Shame on you, sir!"

Before she could launch herself at him to attack him, she felt Yuzuru, the chairman and Tamaki's father, and Tamaki himself restrain her. Kira wrestled to get loose from them but they held a tight grip on her. She looked back to stare at Tamaki and she saw that he was furious, which was rare because Tamaki never got mad like that. As soon as Yoshio began speaking, she turned to glare at him.

"Suoh, my friend," he said coolly, as if Kira didn't speak, "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"That did seem rather harsh, given to how exceptional he really is," replied Yuzuru. "For a man with three fine young sons to carry on his legacy, your avarice would seem to run deep." Then he continued in a gentler tone, "I've heard about your trouble. Believe me, it's only a matter of time before the media gets wind of it. Please tell me you're not taking that out on your son." At the last sentence, Yuzuru's voice softened compassionately.

Yoshio said nothing but walked off briskly, ignoring the awed stares people gave him. Finally, Tamaki and his father released Kira and she walked over to Kyoya, who looked miserable. Without even thinking it through, she threw her arms around him and gave him a tight hug, tears of fury and disappointment welling up in her eyes. Of course he returned it but rather stiffly like he didn't want a hug.

"Kyoya, are you alright?" asked Tamaki urgently, worried for his friend.

"Your dad is so mean," said Hikaru, holding hands with Kaoru, his twin.

"You should never, ever hit someone with glasses," piped Hunny cutely, causing the twins to make a face.

"I don't think it's really about that," replied Kaoru, shaking his head slightly.

"Senpai," said Haru seriously, "he wasn't upset with you because of the Host Club, was he?"

Tamaki gave an incredulous look to Haruhi and Kyoya shook Kira off, beginning to walk away.

"Don't worry about it," he said angrily, not facing them. "It's not like I haven't been expecting this…"

The rest of the club and Kira gave the retreating Kyoya a concerned look and the girl made up her mind. She didn't want Kyoya to feel bad because of his jerk of a father so she chased after him, determined to talk to him about this.

…

Kira found Kyoya in the empty Number Three Music room and walked over, crouching down next to him. Before she could speak, she noticed something wet running down his cheeks even though he tried to hide it. She opened her mouth and then closed it and wrapped her arms around him in a hug from behind. Then, Kira rested her forehead on his back and closed her eyes, listening to him breathe.

"I'm so sorry, Kyoya," she whispered compassionately, opening her eyes to look at him.

"For what?" he asked in a steady tone, wiping away the liquid on his cheeks. "You did nothing wrong."

Kira stared at the bruise on his cheek and just realized he had been crying for a while. Only he allowed her to see him like this. He never cried in front of anyone else but he trusted her enough to see him like this.

"I let my temper get the best of me," she said guiltily, flushing slightly. "I didn't mean to curse at your father, Kyoya."

To her surprise, Kyoya smiled gently and wrapped his arms around her. "That was the most spectacular thing I've ever seen," he remarked genuinely. "No one has ever had the guts to tell my father off the way you did. Thank you, Kira."

She nodded unsmiling and wrapped her arms around him again, resting her forehead on his chest. "I love you, Kyoya," she whispered softly, listening to his heartbeat against her ear. "I really do…"

He pressed a kiss to her head and said gently, "I love you too, Kira. Thank you for being you." He urged her form up and pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

Tears of joy ran down Kira's cheeks as she kissed back whole-heartedly. She had never felt as happy as she did now with his lips moving across hers. The musky scent smelled so sexy, so him, and it made her heart melt even more. How did he do this to her, she didn't know but she was happy he did. Before they could take it too far, though, Kyoya pulled back and smiled lovingly at her.

"We should head back," he said a little breathlessly.

"Yeah…" replied Kira, nodding and flushing brightly, "we should."

The two stood up, took hands, and walked out of the room happily.

…

When the two teens arrived back in the room, Kyoya was swamped by the club with concerned questions but he merely waved them away and exchanged a smile with Kira, who blushed cutely.

"I'm fine," he replied happily, "more than fine, actually. Kira and I…we had a good talk."

Tamaki smiled impishly. "You mean, you finally confessed to each other," he said excitedly, hopping like a little schoolgirl.

"Wait a minute," yelled Kira, looking angry, "you all knew of our feelings toward each other!?"

The twins smirked impishly now. "Well, duh…" they said in unison. "It wasn't hard to tell with you giving Kyoya-senpai doe-eyed looks and Kyoya-senpai giving you longing gazes."

The couple flushed brightly as the three traitors laughed at them. Disregarding them, Kyoya and Kira kissed long and good, holding each other tightly. They were so happy right now not even the idiots could disturb them…because that was what love was all about.

_**A/N: And cut! I hope you Ouran fans like it. It may be a bit OOC but I don't really care right now. I'll try and write another with Kyoya IC. Please R&R anyway if you want to!**_


End file.
